1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-receiving apparatus having a heat-receiving surface which is thermally connected to a heat-generating body such as a CPU, and to an electronic equipment having such a heat-receiving apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the processing speed and the number of functions of CPU used in a portable computer are increased, the heat generated by the CPU during operation is increased. If the temperature of the CPU increases extremely, efficiency of the CPU operation is reduced. As a result, a problem occurs in the CPU, that is, the CPU itself fails.
As a measure for cooling a heat-generating body such as a CPU, there is known a heat-receiving apparatus such as a cold plate having a heat-receiving part which is thermally connected to a heat-generating body. The cold plate receives the heat of the heat-generating body. A heat-receiving part has a heat receiving surface which is thermally connected to the heat-generating body. The heat-receiving surface is bonded to the heat-generating body through a heat-conducting member, such as a heat-conducting silver paste or adhesive applied in the clearance above the heat-generating body. Such a heat-receiving apparatus has been disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 10-303582.
Generally, before applying a heat-receiving apparatus such as a cold plate to a heat-generating body, a heat-conducting member is provided in a heat-generating body packed on a printed circuit board. However, it is difficult for a certain heat-generating body to provide a heat-conducting member on its surface when packed on a printed circuit board, because the surface is obstructed by the surrounding electronic components.